Gwenpool: The Series
Gwenpool: The Series, alternately known as Marvel's Gwenpool: The Series, is an American animated action/adventure-superhero web television series based on The Unbelievable Gwenpool by Marvel Comics, it is bring created by TBD and set to premiere on Disney+ on TBD 2020. Synopsis The series follows the misadventures of Gwenpool as she journey in different universes in the Marvel multiverse as well often either hanging out with friends or on her own, but meaning hanging out with her friends, and also battling numerous villains, as well, and also even later breaking the fourth wall in the process! Yep, that's pretty much the life of Gwenpool... that's all, folks. Cast & Characters Main *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole/Gwenpool' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - a personality reality-warping wannabe hero TBD Supporting *'Mega Tony' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a TBD scientist TBD *'Cecil' (voiced by ) - a TBD teenager hacker who TBD *'Sarah/Terrible Eye' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a TBD low-level supervillainess TBD *'Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper' (voiced by ) - a TBD French-American TBD *'Big Ronnie' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a TBD costume designer TBD *'Theodore "Teddy" Poole, Jr.' (voiced by Seth Green) - Gwen's TBD brother TBD *'Theodore "Ted" Poole, Sr.' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Gwen's TBD father TBD *'Martha Poole' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Gwen's TBD mother TBD *'Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man' (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (voiced by Nolan North) - a personality assassin who possess regeneration healing factor and fourth wall awareness where he help became Gwenpool's recurring mentor. *'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Tippy-Toe' (voiced effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Pig-Gwen' (voiced effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Howard the Duck' (voiced by ) - TBD * Other Allies * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Woman (also voiced by Michaela Dietz) - a alternative version of Gwenpool who gain spider-like abilities. * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - a young college student who gain spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider back during his high school years. * Katherine "Kate" Bishop/Hawkeye (voiced by ) - TBD * X-Men, consisting of: ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD ** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (voiced by ) - TBD ** Ororo Munore/Storm (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD ** Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast (voiced by ) - TBD ** Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat (voiced by ) - TBD ** Jean Grey (voiced by ) - TBD ** Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD * Avengers, consisting of: ** Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America (voiced by Jerry O'Connell) - TBD ** Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (voiced by ) - TBD ** Thor Odinson (voiced by ) - TBD ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (voiced by ) - TBD ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (voiced by ) - TBD ** Henry "Hank" Pym/Yellowjacket (voiced by ) - TBD ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (voiced by Rachel Kimsey) - TBD ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (voiced by ) - TBD ** Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon (voiced by ) - TBD ** Jennifer "Jen" Walters/She-Hulk (voiced by ) - TBD * Fantastic Four, consisting of: ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by ) - TBD ** Susan "Sue" Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman (voiced by ) - TBD ** Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing (voiced by ) - TBD ** Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch (voiced by ) - TBD *** H.E.R.B.I.E. (voiced by ) - TBD *** Franklin Richards (voiced by ) - TBD *** Valerie Richards (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (voiced by ) - TBD * Roberto "Robbie" Reyes/Ghost Rider (voiced by ) - TBD * * Villains *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole/Evil Gwenpool' (also voiced by Michaela Dietz) - a futuristic evil version of Gwenpool and Gwenpool's arch-enemy who, after her brother died, became a supervillain where she often try to manipulate her past self to be like her in the background. *'A.I.M. (Advanced Ideal Mechanics)', consisting of: **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.C.' (voiced by ) - the TBD head leader of A.I.M. TBD **'George Clinton/Scientist Supreme' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - a TBD scientist TBD *'Arcade' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Vincent Doonan' (voiced by ) - TBD * * Other Villains * Hydra, consisting of: ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD ** Sinthea Schmidt/Sin (voiced by ) - TBD ** Arnim Zola (voiced by ) - TBD ** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (voiced by ) - TBD ** Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra (voiced by ) - TBD * Sinister Six, consisting of: ** Harold "Harry" Osborn/Hobgoblin (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD ** Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD ** Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (voiced by ) - TBD ** Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man (voiced by ) - TBD ** Jason Macendale/Jack O'Lantern '''(also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD ** '''Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (voiced by ) - TBD * Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD * 'Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom '(voiced by ) - TBD * * Episodes See List of Gwenpool: The Series episodes Trivia *The series used unused elements and concepts from Christopher Hastings' The Unbelievable Gwenpool's run while making an few elements of it own. * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV-PG-V Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Web Series Category:Web series Category:Animated web series Category:Disney+ Category:Disney+ Originals Category:Superhero shows Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery